Super Junior - Ya Supéralo
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Terminar con alguien siempre es difícil, pero para algunas personas es aún más difícil sobrellevarlo, especialmente si el otro aún sigue orbitando. (Parejas: Broken!YeWook, EunHae, Ninja!KyuMin)


**Ya Supéralo**

**Titulo del fic:** Ya Supéralo  
**Serie:** Oneshot  
**Autora:** Mochita-chan  
**Parejas:** Broken!YeWook, Ninja!EunHae, Ninja!KyuMin  
**Tipo:** Humor Crack, Yandere!Ryeowook, Parodia  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** PG-13  
**Descripción:** Terminar con alguien siempre es difícil, pero para algunas personas es aún más difícil sobrellevarlo, especialmente si el otro aún sigue orbitando.

**Notas iniciales:** Inspirado del sketch de _"Ya supéralo"_ ( watch?v=gKVwYoNYp2g) y _"Guía de Ruptura Amorosa"_ ( watch?v=hu46pxr-OM0). Hay partes del video que tuve que dejar tal cual como están, así que les recomiendo ver los videos antes. 

–No ha sido fácil para mí, pero… Tenía que decírtelo en persona, Ryeowook – dijo Yesung, sentado en frente a Ryeowook en la mesa de su cafetería.

–Para que me tengas que decir algo en persona significa que estás muriéndote o te estás yendo del país – respondió el maknae con sarcasmo, pero antes de reír vio a Yesung completamente serio – Ay, no. No me digas que estás muriendo, porque si es así hay muchos sitios a los que no hemos ido aún, no hemos llegado a ganar un Platino, y no llegamos a…

–No, Ryeowook. No es eso. No sé de qué otra manera decírtelo, pero… Creo que debemos terminar.

Yesung vio cómo Ryeowook se quedaba estático en su sitio, incluso la música se había congelado. Le dio tiempo para que el último hecho por fin asentara.

–Las cosas ya no son como antes, y no es una cuestión de tiempo. Todo tiene un tiempo y no siento cómo podemos ir a más. Espero que podamos llevar esto bien por el bien del grupo y por el bien nuestro.

Ryeowook bajó la mirada resignado y alzó la mano, llamando a Jongjin a la mesa para hacer otro pedido.

–Un café americano descafeinado, por favor. Con dos edulcorantes, por favor – pidió el maknae.

Yesung soltó un suspiro aliviado, ya que al parecer Ryeowook estaba tomando el asunto muy bien. Quizás esto de la ruptura no sería tan difícil de sobrellevar, después de todo.

Cuando llegó el café, Ryeowook se levantó de su sitio, cogió la taza y le aventó encima el contenido a Yesung, para luego irse calladamente, dejando a medio local mirando la bizarra escena.

–Hyung… Si te sirve de consuelo, le puse los hielos para que no estuviera hirviendo – dijo Jongjin al pasarle una toalla a su hermano mayor.

–Pudiste haberle puesto el café orgánico en tal caso… ¿Quién pide descafeinado? – se quejó Yesung.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 3

Tras un largo día de prácticas, Yesung y Kyuhyun estaban en el parque, relajándose en una banca.

–¿Puedes creerlo? Me ha borrado del Facebook, me ha hecho "Unfollow" del Twitter, y hasta me bloqueó de MySpace ¡¿Acaso tenía MySpace?! – le contó Yesung.

–Tienes que entenderlo, hyung.

–¿El hecho de que no está llevando el asunto de la ruptura maduramente?

–No, el hecho de que nadie usa MySpace – respondió su sarcástico maknae – Dale tiempo, hyung ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya?

En ese momento entró Ryeowook a escena. Pasó de largo a Yesung, le puso la mochila encima suyo como si no hubiera nadie en esa banca, y conversó con Kyuhyun.

–Hola, Kyu ¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó alegremente, ignorando a Yesung detrás suyo, quien aún tenía la mochila de Ryeowook encima.

–Todo bien – respondió Kyuhyun con normalidad – ¿Qué onda contigo?

–Yo estoy súper bien. Tengo carrera, salud, todo está fresh. No te olvides de sintonizar Sukira hoy, porque va a estar súper padre. Estoy tarde, nos vemos, Kyu.

Y dicho esto, Ryeowook levantó su mochila, golpeando con esta a Yesung de encuentro.

Esa tarde, Kyuhyun y Yesung entraron al livestream de Sukira. El segmento musical tenía tema tras tema de canciones tipo "El amor apesta" y "Ojalá que te atropelle el bus". Yesung juraba que Sungmin de vez en cuando miraba hacia la cámara con expresión de "WTF?!"

**Días después de la ruptura:** 14

Yesung y Kyuhyun estaban jugando videojuegos en la sala de la casa nueva de Yesung. Tuvieron que hacer pausa cuando Yesung tuvo que contestar su celular.

–Hola, hyung. Soy Ryeowook – dijo al otro lado de la línea.

–Hey, ¿Todo bien?

–Creo que cuando te mudaste, te llevaste mi CD de Amy Winehouse ¿No lo tienes por ahí?

–¿No te lo había pedido prestado Kyuhyun-ah?

–Ah, sí. Aún lo tengo – intervino Kyuhyun.

–Bueno, chau.

Tras cortar, los dos reanudaron el juego, siendo interrumpidos una vez más por el celular de Yesung.

–Hola, hyung. Soy Ryeowook otra vez ¿Está lloviendo por tu casa?

–No. Y vivimos a media hora de distancia – respondió un exasperado Yesung.

–Bueno, chau.

Antes de volver a su juego, Kyuhyun detuvo a Yesung antes de que guarde su celular, el cual sonó nuevamente a los dos segundos. Yesung contestó.

–¿Qué? – dijo sabiendo de quién era la llamada.

–Ya no te quiero.

Click.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 30

Después de las prácticas de canto, Yesung se encontraba almorzando con Eunhyuk y Donghae.

–Estás mejorando bastante en tu trabajo vocal, Hyukkie – le felicitó Yesung al terminar con el bocado.

–Donghae me ha estado ayudando bastante – sonrió el monito.

–Eso es porque me ha tocado el mejor alumno posible – le contestó el meloso pez.

–Aún espero mi premio por mejor alumno.

–Por supuesto que vamos de pesca ¿Quién te quiere?

–Tú, pues. Pero yo te quiero más.

–No, yo.

–He comido calamar y mantequilla de maní. Ni eso me da las nauseas que ustedes me están a punto de producir – les cortó un incómodo Yesung.

–Lo siento, hyung – se disculparon los dos a la vez.

–Además nosotros no somos los más cursilones – acotó Eunhyuk, señalando con la mirada a la mesa detrás de Yesung.

Yesung y Donghae entornaron la vista hacia donde apuntó Eunhyuk, descubriendo que se trataba de Ryeowook en pleno besuqueo con D.O. Al notar que la otra mesa lo miraba, Ryeowook interrumpió lo que hacía y sonrió a Yesung.

–Hola, hyung. Te cuento que Kyung Soo-ah y yo estamos saliendo.

–Eso pude notar – respondió Yesung con incomodidad.

–Así que no vayas a ponerte celoso, porque lo nuestro ya fue.

–Hyung, se me hace tarde para la práctica – dijo D.O, quien se veía también algo incómodo.

Ryeowook se levantó y se fue con el menor.

–Ah, hyung – dijo Ryeowook antes de irse del lugar – Ya no te quiero.

Tras asimilar y un buen momento de silencio, Donghae finalmente rompió el hielo.

–Mira, Ni comieron. Postre gratis.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 40

Habían decidido juntarse y volver a llevar la fiesta en paz. Yesung tenía que admitir que extrañaba tener a Ryeowook de amigo, y quizás era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y empezar nuevamente.

–Qué bien se siente poder juntarnos nuevamente a conversar con una taza de café. Extrañaba esto – dijo un sonriente Ryeowook, sentado frente a Yesung en un cafetín cerca al estudio.

–También yo ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

–Súper bien. Mejor que nunca. Las cosas con Kyung Soo andan muy bien. La semana pasada fuimos al recital de cuerdas del conservatorio y… guau. Es la primera vez que la paso tan bien.

En medio de su conversación, un par de fans que estaban cerca comenzaron a chillar al verlos y se acercaron para pedir el habitual autógrafo y las fotos.

–Yesung-oppa! Ryeowook-oppa! Los queremos – coreó una de las chicas.

–¡Qué lindo ver al YeWook junto en esta misma cafetería! – exclamó su amiga – ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto con ustedes?

Ryeowook y Yesung accedieron y se tomaron una selfie con las chicas. Una vez que se fueron, Yesung y Ryeowook soltaron las risas que estaban aguantándose de hacía un buen rato.

–Si supieran que lo nuestro murió hace tiempo – dijo Ryeowook al terminar de reírse.

–Aún así somos favoritos de las fans, no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

–¿Y qué tal te va a ti?

–Bien. Justo estuve hablando con una chica y…

Abruptamente, Ryeowook cogió su mochila y pidió la cuenta para la mesa.

–Ah, y ya no te quiero – dijo antes de irse, dejando a un confundido Yesung con el recibo por dos cafés y un croissant de pollo.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 52

–Muchas gracias por el buen trabajo, oppa.

–De qué. Tú también has mejorado bastante en tus pasos.

–Sí, aunque todo esto no me está dejando tiempo para relajarme…

–Venga, fácil que un masajito te suelta un poco – dijo Yesung al acercarse a frotarle los hombros.

En ese mismo instante, Ryeowook apareció de la nada y tacleó a la pobre chica sin aviso alguno, ante la estupefacta mirada de Yesung.

–¡Wookie, para! ¡Es mi prima! ¡La estoy preparando para su audición!

Con mucha compostura, Ryeowook se levantó del suelo y acomodó su chaqueta.

–Ya no te quiero – dijo antes de irse como si nada.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 69

Las cosas iban mejor cuando ellos dos aún eran "El YeWook", cuando todos volteaban a verlos y exclamaban "¡Qué lindos!". Ahora Ryeowook no lo dejaba en paz y Yesung estaba pasando por muy malos momentos. Ddangkkoma ya no estaba con él, la mitad de la gente de su secundaria ya estaba casada o comprometidos y su camisa favorita tenía una mancha de mostaza. ¿Había cometido un error al terminar con Ryeowook? Tras dos vasos de los amigos Jack y Johnny (y el hecho de ser cabeza de pollo), Yesung decidió ponerle fin al problema.

–Aló, Ryeow…

Antes de proceder, Kyuhyun le arrebató el teléfono y lo pisoteó.

–Es por tu bien, hyung.

–Me debes un iPhone.

–Y tu me vas a deber por evitarte una llamada borracho. Por lo que a mí concierne, estamos a mano – dijo el maknae antes de retirarse del comedor.

Una vez que Kyuhyun se retiró, Yesung sacó un segundo móvil y marcó el número de Ryeowook.

–Aló, Ryeow…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, Kyuhyun lo tacleó abruptamente.

–Es por tu bien, hyung.

–Auuu…

**Días después de la ruptura:** 75

Yesung despertó a duras penas cuando el ringtone de su móvil le cortó el sueño.

–Diga… – contestó aún somnoliento.

–Jongwoon hyung. Soy Ryeowook. D.O y yo terminamos. Necesito verte.

–Lo siento mucho por ti, Wookie… Pero son las… 3:00 a.m. No va a poder ser.

–Tengo de los chocolates que te gustan…

–No va.

A penas le cortó la llamada, Yesung intentó retomar su sueño, para ser sorprendido intempestivamente al encontrarse cara a cara con Ryeowook justo al costado de su cama, llevándose el susto de su vida.

–Son de trufa de café, hyung.

**Días después de la ruptura:**: 85

Todo pasó en un parpadeo. Apresuradamente cogió sus ropas y se vistió frenéticamente antes de ambos salir por ambas puertas del carro en el que estaban.

–¡Esto NO puede volver a ocurrir! – exclamó Yesung, corriendo mientras ajustaba su cinturón.

–¡Ni siquiera es mi auto! – dijo Ryeowook, alejándose en dirección opuesta, a la vez que abrochaba sus últimos botones de la camisa.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar cómo Siwon usaba el nombre de Dios en vano y llamaba a la agencia para reforzar su alarma.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 86

–¡Esto NO puede volver a pasar otra vez! – exclamó Yesung, saliendo frenéticamente de aquel cubículo en el baño de hombres del estudio.

–Definitivamente – concordó Ryeowook.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 87

–¡Esto NO puede volver a pasar! – exclamó Yesung, saliendo de los arbustos, mientras volvía a cerrar su cremallera.

–No puede volver a pasar – repitió Ryeowook, alejándose apresuradamente.

Todo esto pasaba frente a un pobre y traumado niño. Era la última vez que se ofrecía a pasear al perro en ese parque.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 95

Buscar relaciones casuales. Después de todo, aún se podía sacar un clavo con otro clavo. En el caso de la arrechada, Yesung comprobaría que no era posible.

–Guau… – suspiró la chica random A después de la faena.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 96

Buscar relaciones casuales, Parte 2.

–¡Oh dios! – suspiró la chica random B.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 97

Buscar relaciones casuales. Parte 3.

–Es por tu bien, hyung – dijo un casual Kyuhyun, a su costado.

**Días después de la ruptura:** 100

Nada estaba funcionando a estas alturas. Yesung estaba ya acostumbrado a recibir de vuelta todos los regalos que le había dado a Ryeowook durante años, incluso cosas que había olvidado que existían.

–Mira este – dijo Kyuhyun, al encontrar un dibujo de crayones de "Porciones del cerebro de Yesung". Tenía garabateado encima una recientemente escrita "Yesung Poophead" – ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos en este programa?

–Me acaba de enviar una caja con popó de perro – se quejó Yesung al tirar a la basura la más reciente caja.

–Por lo menos recordó que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

**Días después de la ruptura:** Aw, Fuck it!

–Esta situación con Ryeowookie me está volviendo loco. Ya no sé qué hacer, Kyu.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, hyung. Un clavo saca otro clavo… Aunque ya hemos comprobado que realmente no es el caso, más de "meter y sacar un clavo diferente". Pero el punto es que necesitas pasar la página, así que invité a alguien que…

–¡¿Ryeowook?! ¡¿Dónde?! – reaccionó Yesung paranoico, buscando un escondite.

–¡Hyung, cálmate! ¡Es Sungmin hyung! ¡Está despechadazo y listo para un rebound! ¡Aprovecha!

Quizás era una buena oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Después de todo Sungmin no estaba mal para comenzar.

Tras un poco de conversación, un buen vino y a solas en la sala del dormitorio, Yesung y Sungmin rieron al recordar algunas anécdotas de banda.

–Realmente eres gracioso, hyung. Y recién vengo a notarlo, a pesar de que casi siempre seas raro – rió Sungmin.

–Tomo "raro" como "especialmente único" – sonrió el mayor.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco, después de todo un pequeño contacto no caería mal. Para sorpresa de ambos, en lugar de contacto de labios, se encontraron con Ryeowook en medio, más creepy que nunca.

–¡Ryeowook! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – exclamó Yesung.

–¡¿Qué demonios…?! – articuló Sungmin.

–Espero que estén pasando una linda tarde – sonrió Ryeowook – Después de todo, ya he estado ahí…

–Ryeowook, detente – dijo Yesung.

–¿Qué es un ex novio? Alguien que conoce tus fortalezas, así como tus debilidades… Incluyendo… – Ryeowook se volteó a mirar a Yesung – … tus más oscuros secretos.

–No eres capaz…

–A que no… – Ryeowook se dirigió a Sungmin – Aún le tiene miedo a los payasos.

–¡No! – exclamó desesperado.

–Necesita una linternita para dormir, porque aún no quiere apagar las luces.

–¡Basta!

–Se va de cuarto en cuarto a tocarle los philtrums a todos.

–Soy sonámbulo…

–Se orinó en mi cama una vez.

–Soñé que iba al baño.

–Y lo peor de todo… – Ryeowook hizo una pausa y mostró la mano derecha, separando el pulgar y el índice a una corta distancia – Siete centímetros. Puros calcetines en el pantalón.

–¡Hey, eso es mentira y lo sabes! – exclamó un ofendido Yesung – ¡Todo eso es mentira!

–¿Incluyendo lo de los philtrums? – preguntó Sungmin, arqueando la ceja mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–Eso es verdad… ¡Pero todo lo demás es mentira! – negó Yesung desesperadamente. Luego se dirigió hacia Ryeowook y lo cogió de los hombros – Ryeowook. Lo siento mucho. Realmente no quise lastimarte cuando acabó lo nuestro, pero es algo que pasa y se debe aceptar. No voy a negar que sigues siendo una parte importante de mi vida, pero no nos hagamos más daño. Aprendamos a perdonarnos mutuamente y volvamos a ser buenos amigos. Realmente te extraño y sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que pasar la página y dejar que el otro viva.

Ryeowook vaciló y, tras mirar la sinceridad en su ex, lo abrazó.

–Tienes razón, hyung. Fue inmaduro de mi parte. Podemos ser amigos – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Mientras Sungmin miraba la escena con satisfacción detrás de Yesung, de repente notó que Ryeowook, aún abrazando a Yesung, volvió a poner una distancia entre sus dedos índices mientras gesticulaba silenciosamente "Siete centímetros". Sungmin cambió su expresión a una más confundida y volteó pedir explicación a Kyuhyun, quien estaba sentado en el sofá. El maknae, en respuesta, se señaló primero a sí mismo para luego separar sus índices a una distancia de 15 centímetros. Sungmin solamente suspiró y se fue de la mano con Kyuhyun.

**Fin**

**Nota:** Esta pérdida de tiempo fue traída a ustedes gracias a por la idea original y las ganas de webbing al teclado xD. Dejen un comment ;3


End file.
